Some surgical procedures, such as knee, elbow, and shoulder arthroscopic surgeries, involve the inflation of a surgery site with irrigation solution, typically a saline-like solution, to facilitate performance of the particular surgical procedure while permitting visualization through an endoscope which is inserted into the surgery site.
Current irrigation solution management systems generally include an input connection from a reservoir or supply of the irrigation solution (typically multiple flexible containers or "bags" of solution) to a surgery site, and an output connection from the surgery site to a collector of irrigation solution drainage.
Such conventional fluid flow systems have several disadvantages. Since they are, in essence, single-pass systems, a very substantial volume of irrigation solution is ordinarily required. In addition to flushing the surgery site, the solution inevitably leaks from the site. As such, use of as much as 45 liters of irrigation solution during a two and one-half hour surgical procedure is not uncommon. Naturally, use of such significant volumes of irrigation solution requires frequent and regular replenishment of the solution supply. In the event of unforeseen delays during the surgery, there is a risk that the supply of the irrigation solution will be depleted. Furthermore, the used irrigation solution is considered to be medical waste which complicates disposal of the solution.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide an irrigation solution re-circulation system to promote effective use of solution, facilitating both solution supply and disposal.